A new resonance
by Roxypuppy
Summary: A young wepon meister pair Enter the DWMA bringing in a few screts with them. Oc insertion. Rated based on language. It's better than it sounds because I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Um, hi? this is my first fanfic so im not really used to this. The end of the chapter is really stupid, but I'll get better in time. I hope ^.^' Help is very much appreciated btw *hint hint*

**Disclaimer**:I dont own soul eater or any of its characters. simple enough :3

* * *

><p>A timid girl stood by the steps of the DWMA. Scanning the crowd franticly. "I think that's him, over there." she said quietly to her partner, who was right behind her. "Uh, Kid? Kid!" she called out. She saw a boy a little shorter than herself with jet black hair with 3 white stripes on the left. But not the right. He seemed odd, but she supposed that was to be expected of a reaper. Kate also noticed 2 girls with him: The Thompson sisters if her memory was right. Lord death informed her that they were his weapons. "Kid!" she called aging with a small wave.<p>

"Hey kid?" Liz nudged her mister. "Huh? What is it?" He asked a tad dazed. Patty answered for her sister and pointed to a girl in jeans, light blue and pink converse, and a pale blue jacket, with dark blue sleeves. The girl slightly looked familiar and had large happy eyes. Eyes a lot like Patty's—only brown. She gave a small wave and a small smile to match. Kid thought that she might be the new student that his father was talking about earlier. She matched the description, but she was suppose to be younger then the group, but was taller than Liz. He decided that the age difference must not be that big. "I think that might be her. Let's go find out!" Patty said loudly stopping the young reaper's train of thought.

Kate saw patty's reaction to her and pushed her hand into her pocket. Eventually Liz and Death the kid made their way to the new student as well. "Kate? Kate Yardley?" Kid questioned. "Yes. But you c-can call me Cookie sometimes. If you want." she stuttered nervously. "Hi Cookie! I'm Patty, that's Liz, and that's Kid!" she said pointing to each in turn.

"Hey Kate? I see your alone. Where's your partner?" Liz asked. "Wha?" a startled and confused meister turned around to see said weapon was gone. Kate sweat dropped and turned back around with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure where-" she stopped abruptly and twitched. Before anybody knew what happened, Kate side stepped just in time to avoid a massive bear hug thrown by her partner, Mack. He was the same height as his meister, with black hair and pale skin. He also had remarkable blue-green eyes. After missing his target, Mack immediately threw an arm around her smiling. This got his annoyed partner to shrug off his arm muttering something under her breath. Kid and Liz picked up something along the lines of "Ok you can get off me now. Creep." and tried to suppress their amused chuckles. Where as Patty was laughing quite loudly. Mack chose to ignore it, and smiled. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Mack Reynolds." he winked charmingly which got an irritated nudge from Kate.

The 2 new students followed Liz, Kid and Patty into the large classroom after a short tour of part of the school. The rest of the class were taking their seats when they walked in. The three guides left them with Stine as they went to greet the gang.

Kate wanted to hide behind Mack because the professor severely scared her. But knowing his response would be to embrace her, she stood her ground in defeat. There was NO WAY that she would let Mack hug her in front of the whole class. It didn't matter that some of them weren't even looking. One hug would spell utter embarrassment for her. Besides all the teacher wanted to know was a little about the 2, and Mack's weapon form.

While the conversation ended, Maka looked at the pair curiously. They were talking to Stine, and it seemed that the girl was mostly nodding and her partner was doing most of the talking. She had guessed that he was the mister because he seemed outgoing, while the girl was obviously timid. Suddenly Maka realized something about the girl was familiar. 'Maybe if I look at her soul…' she thought.

They turned around finished talking to Stine to look for a seat. Suddenly Kate flinched and tapped mark 4 times. That was their code: Its happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **YAY NEW CHAPPIE! There is a reason im updating. Why you ask? Because my mom. No not because she inspired me in some way, but because she threatened me. She said I had to upload it by monday so here it is. I do not wish to evoke the wrath of my mommy. **Disclaimer:**I dont own soul eater. but i DO own this fan fic in wich is as close as ill get

* * *

><p>Maka tried to concentrate on what she was doing. The young scythe technician got a very quick glance at the pair's souls before Mack protectively stepped in front of his meister glaring at her. Maka's vision of their souls was immediately cut off, and replaced with Mack's glare. Kate looked at the floor shyly, then grabbed her weapon's wrist and walked to 2 empty seats.<p>

Once they sat down, she shouldered him in a scolding manner. "You didn't have to glare! I'm sure you almost burned holes in her seat!" she whispered. All the quietly fuming girl got as a response was a mumbled "Sorry Cookie."

Instantly she felt bad for going off on him. "No, no! I'm sorry! Just please, try not to gain any unwanted attention." Mack smiled softly at his meister and pat her on her head. "You weren't harsh. At all." he reassured her. She smiled and refocused her attention on Stine as he began to talk to the class.

"Ok class. I was going to prepare another dissection, but somehow the test subject escaped." At this Kate and Mack were at a loss, but the rest of the class looked unfazed. "And another thing, as you might of noticed, we have 2 new students joining us. Kate Yardley and Mack Reynolds.".

On their queue, they stood up. Or more Mack stood up and Kate quickly hopped up from her seat startled by her name, then sat down. "Well, because I have nothing better for you to do at the moment, just study or read or something." Stine said unconcerned. His focus was more on the endangered bird that was most likely roaming around the school.

The meister looked around at the class to survey their reactions. All but a few who actually opened their books, were talking amongst their friends. She looked at Mack then at one of her text books then back at Mack. "No." he said bluntly. "Your gonna have to talk to people sooner or later. Let's start sooner."

Without anymore words, he grabbed her arm and pulled her out her seat. "Come on! Let's not and say we did?" the girl tried once more to change his mind, "Nope." and he shot her down completely.

Patty saw them and called out "HEY! You guys should come over here!". They made their way over to the group. Black*Star immediately confronted them. "I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I'M THE BIGGEST MAN IN IN THIS PLACE, AND ONE DAY IM GOING TO SURPASS GOD!"

Kate nodded "Nice to meet you." her voice wasn't very loud to begin with, so after Black*Star's yelling, it sounded almost like a whisper. "Yeah well as the biggest one here, I'm gonna need the biggest spot light. If not, I'm gonna have to challenge you!"

She smiled brightly at those words "That is fine! I totally understand! So you can have all the attention from now on! With your greatness and all." she didn't like too much attention and was very happy to get rid of it. "Oh. Ok then." he, and the others were surprised to see her so egger to agree with him.

Noticing the confused looks she tilted her head. "What? Wasn't I suppose to say that?" Soul chuckled "I haven't seen anybody kiss up to Black*star like that besides Tsubuki, his partner." at the mention of her name, the kind weapon waved. Maka budded "That's soul, and I'm his meister, Maka. Nice to meet you."

For his partner who probably didn't want to say much more than she already had for the next few days, Mack spoke up. "Hey! Nice to meet you too. I'm Mack and that's my meister Kate." he smiled "But it's a fact, she responds quicker if you call her cookie, so you can call her that too." he laughed as she looked at him at the sound of her nick-name.

* * *

><p>~The rest of the day went somewhat un eventful, so were gonna use a time skip! :D~<p>

* * *

><p>Mack knocked on Kate's room door. "Come on in." she replied nonchalantly. She was too busy doodling to care about him coming into her room. "So, what do you think of them?" he asked sitting beside her on her bed. Instead of answering, she gently shoved her sketch pad at him.<p>

He looked at tad confused until he actually looked at the pad. It had very cute chibis of almost everyone they net that day. They also had little souls floating next to them that seemed to fit there personality. "Cool! Did you use your soul perception to do this?" Mack asked in awe.

"Yup! I'm glad you like it. I'm thinking about hanging it up." she smiled beginning to take actual REAL pride in her work, which was a miracle. After a few more seconds, she sat up. "Ok. I'm going to sleep. Get out. Now!" Hearing the words made Mack somewhat hurt. "Do you have to be so harsh about it?" a malicious smile quickly flashed on Kate's mouth and was replaced with a normal smiled. "Yes! Or else you won't move!"

"You got a point…" he mumbled. "Good night any way!" she watched him leave. "Good night!"


End file.
